Sailor Moon: The Earth's Secret
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Mamoru's little sister is Sailor Earth and helps the other Soldiers. Takes place in the Stars arc, so watch as the adventures unfold! Please read and review. OCXYaten UsagiXSeiya


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Welcome to another fanfiction of mine, I am finally writing one for one of my all time favorite mangas/animes; Sailor Moon! This will take place during season five or the Stars arc of the series. Without further ado please enjoy Sailor Moon: The Earth's Secret! Please R&R

Chapter One

She went to Rei's temple early that morning to find some peace and focus. There was so much happening that day, too much for her to process at once. Mamoru was leaving for America and they were really getting into high school.. Of course there were events from her the not so distant past that made her heart still wrench in pain. Her life had never been dull by any means. Her name was Kaya Chiba and she was Mamoru Chiba's younger sister. After their parents had passed she was adopted by a young American couple, who took her back to the states and raised her there. As she grew older her parents were very open with her about the adoption. She was able to talk to Mamoru and with keeping in touch with him, she wanted to live with him more and more. When she was about to enter middle school and Mamoru had the means to support them both, they let her go back and live with him.

She looked like her big brother; her hair was a deep and rich black, going just a few inches past her shoulder. Her eyes were the same calm blue as her brothers. Since coming to live with him, Mamoru had grown very close with Kaya, he was kind to her and she loved him very much.

Shortly after arriving, she had found a brown pen with a gold symbol on top of it in her room. When she was alone she picked it up and felt connected to it, while words were sitting on the tip of her tongue. He held up the pen and shouted, "Earth Power!" She had transformed and became the sailor soldier known as Sailor Earth. When she discovered her sailor self Baryl had just been defeated. When Mamoru had returned home, she explained everything to him. He shared with her his other identity, and then he took her to the other sailor soldiers so the could help explain things to Kaya.

Kaya also learned of her past as Prince Edimyon's sister, Princess Kaya. She loved her brother and the moon princess he fell for. He cared for the princess as if she were here own sister. One night when she went with her brother to the moon kingdom, Queen Serenity made her a sailor soldier to help protect her daughter.

Now she was given a new life like the others and she was thankful she had found the others. She came to adore all her fellow sailor soldiers, especially Usagi. The two became close very quickly, bonding like sisters. Through Usagi she met Furuhata with whom Kaya fell in love with. They learned that Furuhata was a knight in the moon kingdom and they were in love. After learning that Furu became the Moonlight Knight to help Tuxedo Mask to protect the girls.

Kaya was lost in her in her memories when one particular ugly memory took over her thoughts.

_~Flashback~_

_ Sailor Earth and the Moonlight Knight were facing Hawk Eye, one of Nehelenia's minions. He sent out an attack meant for Sailor Earth, but the Moonlight Knight got in the way, shattering the Moonlight Knight and becoming Furu once more._

_ "No!" she screamed. She sent out an attack directed at Hawk Eye, but he disappeared before it could hit him. She drop to her knees and put his head gently onto her lap. "Furu...please do not leave me!" Tears rained from her eyes, as she tried to be strong for him._

_ "I'll always...love...you..." Furuhata managed to whisper before dying in her arms._

_ By the time Sailor Moon and the others arrived to the scene it was too late for them to do anything. She couldn't heal him and even when they defeated Nehelenia twice he did not come back._

_ The worse part for Kara was the funeral, it was the final time she would ever see him, and this time she would not meet him again. She cried so much that night and for so long craved solitude._

_~End Flashback~_

Kaya knew she had to pick herself up, she hated to worry Usagi and Mamoru. She stayed strong for all her friends and pretended she was alright, but everyday her heart was still hurting, making things a struggle for her.

"Kaya, what are you doing here so early?" Rei asked as she came out of the temple and stood by Kaya.

"Just praying for good things to come our way," She smiled through the pain. She wanted to stop hurting and she wanted things to go back to being as normal as things can be for her.

Rei put a hand on her shoulder, sensing the pain in Kaya's hear. "We should go and meet the other girls. Don't want Usagi to worry about you."

Kaya nodded her head and followed her. She was felt blessed and was happy to have her friends in her life, but now her brother was leaving for America and she didn't when she would hear from him or even see him. She felt like she was losing pieces of her heart and soul and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She did not like that feeling and she tried to fight it as much as possible, but that was easier said than done.

She had already said her goodbyes to Mamoru earlier that morning, she would miss him but she knew she had to let him go. This was a great opportunity for him and if Usagi could let him leave then so could she. She was now heading to school with the girls, all except for Usagi who was seeing Mamoru off at the airport. Kaya walked into the high school, unaware of what was about to come her way.

_~End of Chapter One~_


End file.
